


let the sky fall

by yolo_jackie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, spoilers for season 8 finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie





	let the sky fall

Метатрон помнит себя прежнего так, будто не было всех этих тысячелетий на земле. Помнит Рай, будто никогда не уходил. Ангелы не спят, не могут видеть сны, но каждую ночь Метатрону снится рай, и ангельская благодать понемногу тускнеет от ненависти, когда он просыпается по утрам. Метатрон научился скрываться, менять сосуды время от времени, записывая Слово Господне на каменных табличках, как ему и было приказано. Однажды на одной из таблиц он пишет свое собственное слово — "месть" — но в нем нет и половины той силы, которую имеет Слово Отца, и так Метатрон понимает, что смысл не в словах, а в действиях.

Когда-то давно Метатрон остановил руку Авраама, которую тот занес над своим сыном, отвел клинок от глотки юного Исаака; теперь клинок застыл в его руках над ослабевшим Кастиэлем — и некому его остановить. Метатрон собирает его благодать в маленькую бутылочку; кажется, её так мало, что почти не осталось, но на самом деле великое происходит из малого.

Метатрон довольно вдыхает запах озона и горящих крыльев, когда ангелы гаснущими звездами падают на землю.  
Он не загадывает — у него больше не осталось желаний.


End file.
